


(Primordial) Nucleosynthesis

by Terrenis



Series: Sunshine 'Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sunshine (2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Background Inforamtion embedded in a fic, I will never ever write a biography, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Other, Prep fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Show me the draft of the short bios of our friends!" Darcy replied.</p><p>On the transparent screen, a folder with several files was opened.</p><p>"Crew of the Sól II Alsvidr:</p><ul>
<li>Steve Rogers - Second in Command and Allrounder (Command, Navigation, Mechanic)</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Bucky Barnes - Communication Officer and Allrounder (Pilot, Mechanic, Engineer)</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Sam Wilson - Psych Officer and Pilot</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Natasha Romanoff - Pilot</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Tony Stark - Physicist and Engineer</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Bruce Banner - Biologist and Doctor</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Sharon Carter - Navigation Officer</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Nick Fury - Captain and Allrounder (Command, Navigation, Communication, Mechanic, Engineering)</li>
</ul><p>Where shall I start, Miss Darcy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Primordial) Nucleosynthesis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a background information fic for my Stucky Big Bang 2016 project. I recommend reading this before the main fic (Part 2 of the series).
> 
> The beautiful art is by the lovely Am ([Stuckypocketguide](stuckypocketguide.tumblr.com)), [PocketGuideTyrant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketGuideTyrant/pseuds/PocketGuideTyrant)  
> here on AO3.

(Primordial) Nucleosynthesis

Written by:  
Terrenis

Accompanying Art by:

Pocketguidetyrant (@stuckypocketguide)

________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________

(Primordial) Nucleosynthesis  
________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________

 _In physical cosmology, Big Bang nucleosynthesis (or primordial nucleosynthesis) refers to the production of nuclei other than H-1, the normal, light hydrogen, during the early phases of the universe, shortly after the Big Bang._  
_______________________________

Big Bang Nucleosynthesis - Wikipedia

________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________

Darcy Lewis-Stark was an occupied woman these days.

Aside from working with Pepper for her Dad's company, looking for solutions how to survive in the frozen wasteland that was Earth nowadays, and coordinating things with SHIELD and SI, while also dating the way too cool Maximoff Twins, she was pretty busy writing the official Avengers biography "Not just a team, but a chemical mixture that makes chaos". For the last 14 months, the team was on their most important mission, after all, and they deserved this.

So, every Wednesday, she'd take off a few hours, retreat to her shared rooms with Wanda and Pietro and she and Jarvis would either do some research or Darcy would dictate him the newest chapter.

This Wednesday was no different. After a particularly stressful board meeting (no matter what century, SI board members always seemed to cultivate the bad habit to be complete dicks), she had gone straight to her home office and flopped down on her comfy couch, but not before getting a sixpack of her favourite soda and some of her favourite snacks.

"Jarvis, pull up a holoscreen!" she asked the AI, opening up a can of Mountain Dew and taking a big gulp.

"Certainly, Miss Darcy! Would you like to do some research or continue writing!" Jarvis replied.

"Show me the draft of the short bios of our friends!" Darcy replied.

On the transparent screen, a folder with several files was opened.

"Crew of the Sól II Alsvidr:

  * Steve Rogers - Second in Command and Allrounder (Command, Navigation, Mechanic)


  * Bucky Barnes - Communication Officer and Allrounder (Pilot, Mechanic, Engineer)


  * Sam Wilson - Psych Officer and Pilot


  * Natasha Romanoff - Pilot


  * Tony Stark - Physicist and Engineer


  * Bruce Banner - Biologist and Doctor


  * Sharon Carter - Navigation Officer


  * Nick Fury - Captain and Allrounder (Command, Navigation, Communication, Mechanic, Engineering)



Where shall I start, Miss Darcy?"

"Begin with Steve's, but start at 2011!" the brunette Stark ordered. Jarvis did as she has said and opened it.

"Please read it!"

"Of course!" the AI gave as answer.

 

> "Steven Grant Rogers was recovered sixty-eight years after his plane crash into the Arctic Ice. In 2012, one year later, he retook over his duty as Captain America, only to be reunited with his best friend Bucky Barnes.
> 
> In 2013, both of them got married after a seventy year long engagement. When it became clear that a second mission to the Sun would be inevitable he made his personal goal to ensure that it wouldn't fail this time.
> 
> Before leaving on this mission, Captain Rogers made Wanda Maximoff his successor."

"Thanks. Bucky's is the next. Same period!"

 

> "After his supposed death, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was recovered in the Alps in 2010, miraculously alive, although he lost his left arm during the thawing process.
> 
> After getting a special developed prosthetic from Tony Stark personally, he joined the Avengers Initiative, only to find his best friend, Captain Rogers, again. He married his childhood sweetheart in 2013. Later, he became Starks protegé and was essentially involved in the developing of Sól I and II and Svalinn I and II."

"Next files, please!" Darcy said, leaning back.

 

> "There weren't many things about Tony Stark that the world didn't already know about. Becoming Iron Man after being held hostage in Afghanistan, becoming an Avenger, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.The things, about which the world had no clue, were his marriage to his then PA and now CEO, Pepper Potts, months before Afghanistan, his illegitimate, and now heiress, daughter, and his divorce.
> 
> The only constant thing in his life was his genius mind and later a makeshift family - the Avengers - a fact, which ultimately lead to his participation in this most important mission."
> 
> "Natasha Romanoff, Shield - Agent, Avenger and the ship's primary pilot, was one of two Avengers not directly involved in the development of the ships. But being a badass lady even in her age, she was primary responsible for the training of the pilots."
> 
> "Samuel Thomas Wilson joined the Avengers after helping Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes with a particular difficult case. Being a Counselor with the VA, he was extraordinarily qualified to join the Crew of the Sól II as a pilot and the official Psych Officer. He ran the long-term psych trials for both missions."
> 
> "Sharon Carter - niece of SHIELD Co-Founder and WWII Legend Peggy Carter, still alive and kicking at the exceptional age of 120 years and her dementia cured by Asgardian Healers - and the Navigation Officer, although not an Avenger, joined the Crew to follow in her Aunt's footsteps, to make her proud. She was also not directly involved in the development."
> 
>                                                                                    
> 
> "To say it was a surprise to see Bruce Banner join Sól II's ragtag crew, was the understatement of the century. It wasn't as if he couldn't contribute to the mission. But the fear to see Dr. Banner's Alter Ego wreck the ship and crashing all of mankind's hope with it, was too much for some conservative voices."
> 
> "Last, but not least, Colonel Nicholas J. Fury, former SHIELD director and now Captain of the Sól II Alsvidr, was beside Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes the only one who knows the ship inside and outside."
> 
> "At the beginning of the year 2036, Sól II Alsvidr and its crew left Earth towards the Sun. They were and are our last hope."

"Oh god, Jarvis, stop it!" Darcy yelled. The AI stopped reading out loud and returned to the folder menu. The Stark heiress leaned back and took another sip of her soda.

"We definitely need to change that last bit. That sounded really too pompously." she groaned in embarrassment. Turning her head to look out of the floor-length windows at the sky, the same old twilight sky for sixteen years now, she sighed.

Her friends, her family were somewhere out there. In the middle of outer space and strapped on the back of a colossal Stellar Bomb. So much could go wrong - the ship could be hit by cosmic objects; the heat shield could break and the Sun's heat could blow up the ship.

There were so many possibilities. But if Darcy possessed one good quality, it was to have confidence.

Confidence in her father.

Confidence in her friends.

Confidence that they would return back to Earth.

"Jarvis, we're good for today! Close everything!" Darcy whispered, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"Do you feel alright, Miss Darcy?" The AI asked her, worry audible in his voice.

Darcy smiled tiredly.

"It's just... I miss them and I'm afraid that they will die million miles away from home without anyone knowing." she replied quietly.

"I know, Miss Darcy! But that version of me, which is installed on the ship, will do anything to ensure that they will return!" Jarvis tried to soothe her.

Darcy smiled and heaved her legs on the couch before resting her head on one of the soft pillows.

"Thanks, Jarv! I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up, when my twins are back!" she murmured, her eyelids already dropping.

"Certainly, Miss Darcy! Sleep well!" the AI whispered, before closing the blinds.

"Love you, Jarv!" Darcy mumbled, before she finally fell asleep.

✭✭✭

Million miles away from Earth, the spaceship called Sól II Alsvidr approached the last of the terrestrial planets - Mercury - and eight Avengers were dreaming of home.

________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join me on [my Tumblr](http://terrenis.tumblr.com).


End file.
